


Can't stand my now

by kaswilde



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaswilde/pseuds/kaswilde
Summary: If you wanna try.Eric/Adam de Sex Education.Basado en una canción.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Kudos: 11





	Can't stand my now

Cuando Adam estaba en el preescolar recuerda haber hablado con su padre. Un comentario pequeño sobre que le gustaba alguien. Era un solo un niño, pero aún así su padre se había mostrado orgulloso; "La mejor manera de que una niña te haga caso es molestandola, eso llamará su atención". 

Días después llaman a su padre a la escuela, la primera pelea de Adam. 

Claro que su padre no hizo conexiones, se había peleado con un niño después de todo.

Entonces Adam no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a la persona que le gusta, la manera en la que su padre le enseñó no estaba funcionando.  
Porque cada vez que lo tenía cerca, de su boca solo salían estupideces. Eric huía de él, no había llamado su atención sino que parecía tenerle un poco de miedo.

Pero es que Eric era tan lindo que no pudo evitar enamorarse. Con sus ojos tan brillantes y sus labios esponjosos. Así que, cuando lo tuvo cerca no pudo resistirse y entonces lo beso. El mejor beso de su vida.

Y la cosa no había terminado ahí, se había sentido tan a gusto con Eric y consigo mismo que solo se dejó llevar. Dejando besos por el cuerpo del chico mientras bajaba sus pantalones.

El pene de Eric era bonito, tenía un buen tamaño y cabía perfectamente en su puño.

Había algo en la manera en la que Eric se mordía el labio, que lo animo a dar el primer lameton.

— Adam... —intenta decir entre respiraciones fuertes y pequeños gemidos— No tienes que hacerlo.

Y hay una mano empujando su frente despacio.

— ¿No quieres que lo haga?—pregunta, preocupado de haberse sobrepasado.

— Dios, si quiero —se queja—. Pero no quiero que hagas algo con lo que no te sientas cómodo.

Y la oración es interrumpida por su propio gemido cuando Adam empieza a chupársela despacito. Mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento, porque no quiere perderse ni un solo gesto de Eric.

Contrario a lo que creía, Eric no era ruidoso o escandaloso. Soltaba suspiros y gemidos queditos que solo lo animaban más.

Acaricia sus muslos cuando no lo esta masturbando, y Eric solo trata de encontrar un lugar donde poner sus manos. Jala de la camisa de Adam cuando siente que su orgasmo está cerca, empujándolo desesperado.

Pero Adam no se quita, aferra las manos a su cadera y se queda ahí hasta que sus muslos dejan de temblar tanto y lo gemidos se convierten en suspiros satisfechos. Lo deja ir con un sonido obsceno de sus labios. 

Adam le lanza una mirada insegura desde abajo, él solo le sonríe y parece ser suficiente por qué rápidamente se acerca a besarlo de nuevo.

Eric baja sus manos despacio, desabrochando el cinturón y tomándolo entre los dedos para empezar a masturbarlo. Escuchando los fuertes quejidos contra sus labios.  
Adam estaba húmedo cuando lo tomo, así que sabe no falta mucho para que se corra. Con su pulgar acaricia la punta. Y lo siente esconder el rostro en su cuello, mordiendo suavecito cuando el orgasmo llega y lo deja hecho un lío de gemidos y temblores.

Cuando Adam levanta el rostro de su escondite hay un bonito rubor en sus mejillas, Eric se levanta un poco para robarle un beso.

Se siente algo afortunado de poder ver a este Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre de esta historia es el mismo nombre de una canción de mi banda favorita, The Libertines.  
> Por favor escucha la canción, si tienes oportunidad.


End file.
